


Letting Go For All The Wrong Reasons

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky feels guilty, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, THIS IS A WIP, WIP, Wanda is annoyed, coming out of cryo, continued fanfic, implied ScarletVision, jealousy plays a part, mcu - Freeform, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: He had come to terms with his death and was ready to let go





	Letting Go For All The Wrong Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP (Work in progress for those who don't know?)  
> WinterWitch is my OTP for the MCU honestly, well, that and Clintasha.   
> I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow or soon at least. Let me know if anyone has any suggestions?
> 
> I know this is short  
> but it's just to get a feel of it, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy

He had come to terms with his death and was ready to let go. 

But Wanda wasn't quite ready to let him go, another man in her life she'd grown attached to just to watch him leave her too… why was this her life? It just...it didn't seem fair.

“I know you think going under is better for everyone, but why must you?”

Bucky seems to be thinking this over before slowly but surely he answers her, still seeming like he's choosing his words carefully. 

“Because it is better for everyone involved. Especially you”

At that, the Scarlet Witch bristles. She's not some dainty woman who can't defend herself, if memory serves right, in fact, she's saved his ass a few times, however, rather than voice any of this, she keeps silent, biting her lip as she looks down, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down to fiddle with.   
Even though she doesn't say anything, her silence says plenty in the now painfully silent room. 

Finally, he utters;

“You have Vision…”

A door slams shut as a sudden fit of anger surges through Wanda, indicated by the red glow emanating from her enclosed fist. With an over exaggerated sigh, she storms out, Leaving Bucky to his own mind.


End file.
